A Vulcan Cannot Lie
by IllogicalIsLogic
Summary: A Vulcan is signed onto a ship with a captain that dislikes Vulcans and Romulans and is forced to prove himself to the captain and bring three races back together in the process.
1. Chapter 1

This is an edited version of the first chapter because the original was my very first Fanfiction chapter and all the words were bunched together. If I have made any Star Trek errors feel free to inform me. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Chapter One:

"A Vulcan cannot lie, professor."

This was said blandly and without emotion, but it seemed to incite irritation.

"You can." The second voice responded loudly.

There was a sigh and then the first voice answered, "I have chosen to be Vulcan and as such I cannot lie whether or not I posses the capacity. To lie would be to dishonor myself and all I strive for."

"Dash you Tarvyd! You have been offered the chance many graduates would kill for and yet you are throwing it away because of your pride!"

Another sigh and then the voice of Tarvyd came from the bowed individual standing by the bookshelf of the professor's office.

Tarvyd turned around to face Professor Men.

He raised his gangly large hands in utter defeat. "I can't explain it to you. It may seem simple, but in starting down that path I shall not be able to turn away from it."

Professor Men looked at him with his bright green eyes and responded, "Look, exaggerate then. Even that blasted idol of yours, Spock exaggerated."

Tarvyd's unusual grey eyes flickered slightly. "Ambassador Spock lied at necessity not for gain."

The professor eyed him uncertainly. "You are the best in my class Travyd. You deserve this post. I am going to recommend you to the captain. He is a friend, he will listen. All I am asking is that you say you are Vulcan. The captain is not very observant and given the chance you could prove to him why your race can be trusted and that the past should be dropped."

The professor now smiled warmly at Tarvyd and said gently "I am asking you to see this as an ambassadorial prospect. Ambassador Spock lied to bring your people together. You must lie to show those who would hate you that you can be trusted, that what has passed has passed and now there are now boundaries, no locked doors between your different races."

Tarvyd hesitated and then nodded. "Very well. I understand." A pause and then,

"Thank you."

Captain Alce Griffith of the U.S.S. Starship "Gaze" sat at his desk aboard the ship.  
He was a tall imposing man with wiry dark hair and fierce light blue eyes and skilled hands.  
These hands he now laced in front of him as he stared at the young man standing before his desk, hands behind his back eyes staring past his shoulders.

"So your name is….Tarvyd. Do you have a first name Mr. Tarvyd?"

Tarvyd glanced at him and something crossed his face. He hesitated and then finally answered "Torr."

The captain seemed to frown, but then he shrugged and asked, "Where were you born Mr. Tarvyd?"

"Vulcan."

Captain Griffith looked at him again. "Indeed."

The captain stood now and went over to the wall and asked the replicator for some coffee.

"Anything for you?" He asked.

Tarvyd shook his head. "No, thank you sir."

The captain got his coffee and then sat down. "Your resume is quite impressive. Top in all your classes except the study of the Romulan people and their history. Why is that? You seem a bright person and surely this new class is no harder then," here the captain peered again at the plain resume before finishing, "Temporal Mechanics which you excelled in it says."

There was a pause and then Tarvyd answered, "I found the subject…difficult to comprehend and controversial and well, sir, dull."

The captain straightened, surprised by him.

"Dull?"

Tarvyd nodded. "Yes, sir. We…we Vulcans grow up hearing stories of our cousins now and I had already heard much of the material and I am afraid sir I did not devote enough to time to it to get a passing grade."

"Hmmm." The captain nodded. "Indeed, it is quite odd that they have made it a required subject to graduate from the Academy, but I have never understood them, not even now."

The captain stood again and paced before stopping and staring down at his hands, clasped before his stomach.

"I will be frank with you Mr. Tarvyd," Captain Griffith said looking up.

"I don't like Vulcans, which is why at present there are none on my ship. Your professor though came to me and intervened on your behalf Mr. Tarvyd and persuaded me to give you a chance. I have no moral reason to refuse you. Maybe if you were a Romulan as they killed many of my friends while we were at war, but you are not Romulan and the Vulcans have always been allies. Your professor was quite anxious that you be given a chance and in all fairness I agreed. I will sign you on though it is not without reservations pertaining your skill. What is your specialty again? Botany and wild animals?"

Tarvyd nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"Hmmm. Well I do need a specialist in those fields. Welcome aboard Mr. Tarvyd."

Something like a smile flickered across the Vulcans features before being quickly muffled. "Thank you sir."


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter. Hopefully it is not to full of errors.

Ten Forward.  
Trap for the socially insecure and the newbies of the starships and star bases.

Tarvyd stood at the counter holding a glass of water liking it better then alcohol.  
Only once had he been drunk and that was not a day he wished to recall.

Tarvyd had been standing there perhaps twenty minutes when a young woman approached him eyeing him uncertainly.

"Jolan'tru."

She said when she was close enough to touch his hand if she wanted to.

Travyd froze. Something like triumph crossed the woman's glossy features.

"Jolan'tru."

She repeated.

"I," he hesitated.

The woman relented and smiled.

"Don't worry, I would never tell any one."

She said sounding almost mischievous like a child caught with a toy.

"How did you know?"

He managed to gasp out as he watched her.

She shrugged.

"I was born on Romulus. My dad was a human ambassador and my mother went with him even though she was pregnant at the time and, well, I was born there and then when I was fourteen we moved to Vulcan to help with the reunification."

Tarvyd stared at her trying to keep his emotion at bay.

"How did you guess what I was?"

She shrugged again.

"The way your face kept, I don't know, flickering I guess as if you were trying to control you facial expressions and the way you hold yourself."

Then looking up she added,

"Your forehead also. I doubt our captain would notice and unless they knew what to look for I doubt anyone would notice, but I was born and raised on Romulus. I can tell your at least part Romulan."

Tarvyd managed to keep himself from touching his forehead where the slight raised curve of bone gave away his Romulan half.

"I am a half breed."He said stiffly."My father was Vulcan, my mother Romulan. I was born on Vulcan and only after my father's death did I join my mother on Romulus when I was eight."

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Your parents did not live together?"

Tarvyd shook his head.

"Romulans are a very….passionate people. My mother and father where only together until I was three and then each went to their own separate planets, my father taking me with him."

"What is your name?"

"Torr Travyd." He said.

She shook her head. "I mean your real name. No Romulan would call their son Torr and I have never heard of a Vulcan with that name either."

Tarvyd hesitated and then finally responded.

"S'Torr Tarvyd is my real name."

The woman nodded and said,

"I am called Eviess, Evvie for short. My last name is Siral."

Tarvyd nodded.

"You have a Romulan first name."

She nodded.

"My father liked the Romulans. He would have had to, to spend all those years on Romulus."

"What brought you here?"

Tarvyd asked curiously.

She shrugged halfheartedly.

"It seemed like the only sensible choice I had."

Tarvyd let her get away with that vague answer for something had just caught his quick eye.

"That man. What is his name?"

Evvie turned to look where he was and shrugged. "That's First Officer Reven."

Tarvyd watched the man as he strolled around Ten Forward stopping here and there to speak with different people.

"I know him." Tarvyd whispered.

Evvie raised her eyebrows.

"You do? From where?"

Tarvyd answered following the man with his eyes. "He was on the Romulan proconsul when I was nine."

She raised her eyebrows again.

"He does not look Romulan."

Tarvyd shook his head.

"He's not. He was the first foreigner elected to proconsul. He has retired apparently."

Suddenly as if remembering something Tarvyd turned and in a very un-vulcanly and yet completely Romulan act grabbed her hands and hissed,

"Please, what do I do? He knows me. My mother was a friend of his. He will tell the captain; as first officer that is his duty."

Evvie clenched his fingers nervously and then said,

"I will intervene for you. Commander Reven is a friend of mine."

And after squeezing his hands she dropped them and went to intercept Commander Reven.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarvyd trying to keep his lying face neutral stayed stock still by the bar.  
He could see Evvie talking to Reven now and he waited in fear as the Commander's eyes swept over to where he stood and watched as they narrowed suspiciously.  
Tarvyd was not sure what exactly Evvie was telling him, but the Commander dropped his eyes finally, but then to Tarvyd surprise started walking over to him.

When the Commander was close enough for speech and clearly intent on talking to him Tarvyd greeted him.

"Commander." He said quickly as Commander Reven approached him, Evvie standing by his side.

"Mr. Tarvyd." The Commander answered raising a hand in the Vulcan greeting.

To slowly Tarvyd responded and the Commander Reven looked at him coldly.

"So it is true then. We do have a Romulan on our ship."

Tarvyd gritted his teeth cursing himself for the slowness of his response.

Evvie looked up pleadingly at Commander Reven.

"Anden, you were his mothers friend. And anyway he was not lying, he's only half Romulan."

Commander Reven glanced down at her.

"Commander Reven to you Ms. Siral." He said coldly before turning to look back to Tarvyd.

"I shall have to inform the Captain Mr. Tarvyd. It is his right to know who he is commissioning aboard his vessel."

Tarvyd could not help the quick look of panic that spread across his face, but managed to get it under control and when he spoke his voice did not quaver.

"Very well, sir. I understand. I shall tell him myself if allowed, Commander."

Commander Reven glanced at him in un-flattering surprise.

"Good. I shall arrange it. Lieutenant, ensign."

And with a nod to them both he turned and left.

Evvie looked up at him.

"I am sorry, Tarvyd. I thought he would pardon you."

Tarvyd felt a surge of irritation. "Then you have not been in service long. He will do what any good Commander must. He will report me."

Evvie frowned. "I am sorry, ensign. Good day to you." And she turned to leave, but at the last moment she turned back and whispered.

"Live long and Prosper."

And turned and walked out of Ten Forward leaving Tarvyd standing there alone.

Here is chapter three. Some of the information may be inaccurate. If it is please let me know and if you have time tell me what you think so far about the story.

Chapter Three:

Tarvyd very slowly walked back to his cabin.

He was off duty at the moment and perhaps permanently and saw no other place to be.

As he was walking down the hall he passed the Holodeck. He had only been on the ship a week and had not yet had a chance to try it.

He checked into the nearest one and spoke quietly,

"The Reunification Speech by Spock, stardate 2376.9, Romulus."

"Program Ready." The Holodeck beeped.

Tarvyd entered the program and stared around him.

The senate chamber was packed with people and the overflow crowded into the streets to hear the man who stood in the center of the circular room and hear his voice, which boomed out.

"Cousins, for many years our people have been separate, separated by the differences we possess. Today I am here to tell you of the reunification, the embracing of two cultures. In this new era our people shall once again be embraced as one. The Federation of Planets and the senate have agreed upon a treaty. Together we shall build a new future for generations. Together we shall build a new future."

There was a roar of cheering as Spock's speech came to an end. Tarvyd stared up at him from were he stood pressed in by the many people all jostling and cheering.  
Spock stood at peace in the center of it all with the members of the senate standing around him.  
As Tarvyd watched Spock turned and raised his hand in the Vulcan salute to the senate and they in turn said something that with the roar of the crowd Tarvyd could not catch. Tarvyd could see Spock leaving now and though he knew that the real Spock had died many years ago and that the Holodeck could not make this fake Spock real or answer his questions he raced after him.

"Spock!" He cried and ran after him finally catching up to him as the holographic Spock wandered out of the senate building through the mad crush of people.

"Spock!" He cried again finally caught up to him.

"Spock, help me!" He cried at the hologram. "Help me."

The hologram shivered as if in a glitch and then the hologram turned to him.

"Jolan Tru, S'Torr Tarvyd. Live long and Prosper." Spock said looking into his eyes before reaching down and touching his hand and then with a quick splutter the program died and Tarvyd was left standing in the middle of the empty room clenching and unclenching his hand, still feeling Spock's cold touch.

Commander Reven walked hurriedly down the hall.  
His mind kept wandering back to seeing Tarvyd in Ten Forward.  
After Tarvyd's mothers death eight years ago Reven had lost track of Tarvyd and had not seen him till today. How he had grown, from the gawky sixteen year old to the dark haired, green-eyed Romulan he was now. Reven was surprised Captain Alce had not been able to tell Tarvyd was Romulan by looking at him.  
Never before had he seen it written so clearly upon any half-breed, the coffee colored skin, the dark hair, the glossy movements and tone, even his pronunciation. But then Reven had spent twenty years on Romulus while Captain Alce had never even visited.

"Locate ensign Tarvyd." Reven asked the panel alongside the hall.

"Ensign Tarvyd is in Holodeck two."

Reven headed off, following the lighted arrows to Holodeck two.  
He entered the program without a second thought. Tarvyd stood in the center of the blank room his fists clenched his face turned away.

"Ensign Tarvyd?" Reven asked.

Tarvyd jolted upright and dropped his fist clenching his hands behind his back and answered,

"Commander?"

Reven wondered a little at his odd behavior, but shrugged it off.

"I believe, ensign, you are needed on duty. I have come to find out why you are late."

Tarvyd did not let any emotion cross his face, instead he answered quietly.

"Forgive me, sir. I lost track of the time. Commander." He said bowing his head before racing out of the Holodeck.

Commander Reven watched him go with a strange look on his face and when Tarvyd was out of sight he turned to the Holodeck.

"Program Torr Tarvyd was playing." Reven asked.

"Program malfunction, information unavailable at this moment." The crisp voice replied.

Reven narrowed his lips before stalking off.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter may be removed later and edited as there are parts I am not sure about. If you can please tell me what you think so I can decide whether or not the chapter suits the rest of the story. Thanks.

Chapter Four:

"Come in."

Captain Alce leaned back in his chair as Commander Reven entered, his face troubled.

"Ah, Reven. Good, I need to speak to you."

Reven cleared his throat. "I am sorry sir, but I also need to talk to you about one of the crew members."

Captain Alce frowned. "Surely that can wait Commander? I have some rather urgent business I need to talk to you about."

Reven bowed his head. "Of course, sir. I will speak to you later about the crewman, but do tell me, when are we leaving port?"

Captain Alce stroked his hairless chin in a quick motion and answered. "Quite soon. I should say the day after tomorrow. I just need to get permission from Starfleet. They have yet to give me my orders."

Commander Reven nodded. "I see."

"Now then," Captain Alce started. "I have been debating whether or not allow shore leave on the planet, Anethma. I know it is a crew favorite and presumably we shall be in that sector from the hint I got from my friend Admiral Querick, but the planet has had some very strange reviews as of late."

Commander Reven frowned slightly.

"Like what?"

"Well," Captain Alce started, "Last year Captain Premite returned to Star Base Twelve and reported a few of his lieutenants coming down with sickness, which lasted a couple of days, after they left the planet."

Commander Reven shrugged slightly, not very concerned. "Your pardon sir, but at the time Captain Premite said he also thought there was some problem with the replicator that led to contaminated food which could also have been the cause."

Captain Alce frowned. "That could be, Commander. I hate to take it away from the crew; Anethma is a favorite of theirs." He shook his head. "Well, we won't have shore leave until at least four months into our voyage so we have time to think about this and hear any reports."

He subsided into silence and Commander Reven looked at him curiously. "Is that all, Captain?"

He was surprised. What the Captain had wished to talk to him about had not seemed very urgent.

Captain Alce nodded. "Yes, that is all."

Commander Reven frowned slightly at the dismissal, but nodded. "Captain." He said before exiting.

Commander Reven walked down the hall puzzled.  
He had not seen the Captain all day. Infact he had not seen him since his last meeting with him. The Captain seemed very preoccupied of late, but did not seem to wish to share any of the pressing problems with him.

Reven shrugged it off. If things got worse he would talk to Counselor Ollily, the betazoid who had come at the recommendation of the late Counselor Deanna Troi.

"Locate ensign Tarvyd." He said to the computer on the thought.

"Ensign Tarvyd is in the Biolab on deck three."

Reven pursed his lips. "Hmm. Locate Lieutenant Commander Elie."

"Lieutenant Commander Elie is in the Biolab on deck three."

Reven let the frown drop from his forehead. Lt. Commander Elie was responsible and respectable.  
He was the ships Exobiologist, the field which Tarvyd worked in. He could be relied on to keep an eye on ensign Tarvyd.  
Reven sighed.  
Tarvyd.  
It is not your fault you were born half Romulan. Who am I to judge you? Who is the Captain to judge you? Should not everyone be given a second chance? As I was.

His hand hovered above the com link which would call the Captain and alert him of his coming. He paused and then his hand dropped.

Time will be the judge.

The judge of you and the judge of my decision he thought and walked very slowly away.

Tarvyd waited for the summons to the Captain's office, but it never came. It almost seemed that Commander Reven was avoiding him. Tarvyd was not sure what he had done, but assumed it was because he did not wish to face the son of his friend and be seen as the enemy.

Tarvyd tried not to ponder his upcoming permanent retirement from Starfleet and through himself wholeheartedly into his work to keep his mind off of it. As it was probably the last chance he would get to do so aboard a starship, he devoted his time to improving the Biolab and studying the few Earth plant species already kept.

His supervisor, Lt. Commander Elie was kind and very attentive and as a man who had worked with Vulcans before kept his distance from Tarvyd. Tarvyd could not help, but feel a little isolated by this and fervently wished he were indeed a true Vulcan and in that sense incapable of feeling the loneliness that threatened to engulf him.

He had been aboard the ship nearly a week now since Commander Reven had told him he would have to inform the Captain and waiting for the Commander to call him was preying on him. Tarvyd finally after his second week aboard the ship sought out the Commander and finally located him in Ten Forward.

Tarvyd had been studiously avoiding Ten Forward ever since his last visit and entered with some hesitation.

He spotted Commander Reven on the far side, seated by a window and gazing out at the stars that spotted the sky outside. Tarvyd self-consioucly approached him and said quietly,

"Excuse me Commander. May I join you?" The Commander looked up at him in surprise and then reluctantly motioned for him to sit.

"Yes, ensign?" He asked after Tarvyd and settled into the chair.

Commander Reven noticed that the half breed, even with his raising on Vulcan could not completely hid his agitation behind the expressionless mask used so frequently by his kind and could feel Tarvyd's cautious calculating look.

"I was wondering sir, if you had yet informed the Captain of my unwanted presence."

The look the Commander gave him was very composed and easy though he responded slowly and cautiously.

"I have…I have not informed the Captain Mr. Tarvyd."

Tarvyd struggled to hide the sudden up rush of Romulan triumph and at the same time keep his face from displaying the Vulcan confusion at such an illogical course of action. "If I might ask, sir, why not?"

Commander Reven let out a long breath.

"Tarvyd, S'Torr," he said very quietly. "When I was a boy there was a man, a man named Jean-Luc Picard. He died over twenty years ago, but I remember he was retired when I was oh, about five years old and lived on my street. I messed up as a teenager. I neglected school and I got into fights and in short when it came time to decide what I wanted to do with my life I had very few options left. By that time I realized what a mistake I had made and found that more then anything I wanted to become a Starfleet officer. Well, I would not have been able to fulfill that dream if Picard would not have, in his compassion interceded for me and found a way for me to re-attend school so that I could get my grades up and in short attend Starfleet Academy. It is because he gave me a second chance that I am were I am today and thriving, not struggling to survive, under trained on Earth. It is because of that experience that I have not turned you in."

He turned and stared out at the stars for a moment and turned back then. "If Picard had judged me the way I was going to judge you, the way Captain Alce would judge you I would never have had a chance to become an officer. I think, Tarvyd that you have a lot to offer. Whom am I to decide that based on your species you are unsuited for service. Time will be your judge, Tarvyd. In time we will see, Tarvyd how this decision ends."

Tarvyd heard the dismissal and stood and bowed his head. "Thank you, sir. I can give you no guarantees. To do so would be illogical, but I can tell you, Commander, that if I have a choice I shall never let you down."And he turned and left.

Commander Reven remained seated for a few moments staring out to the stars and then he to stood and left Ten Forward.


	5. Chapter 5

I have re-edited this chapter to make it work with the plot I have in mind. Hopefully I managed to improve some of the grammar as well. Hope You enjoy it! (: Thank you.

* * *

"Commander Reven report to my ready room." The snap in the Captain's voice was easily heard by Commander Reven who had been on his way to his quarters. With a slight sigh he turned and headed toward his Captain's ready room.

Captain Alce stood pacing before his window, his hands clenched. "Captain?" Reven asked surprised by the Captain's black mood.

"I swear Reven, Admiral Yeran was in on this!

Reven waited patiently for an explanation and it was not long before it came.

"I have received my commission. I am to transport Ambassador Sarzikk to the planet Vulcan."

It took Commander Reven only moments to identify Captain Alce's problem. Ambassador Sarzikk was Vulcan. She was also the one who had negotiated the peace between the Federation and the Romulans.

"I am sorry, sir. I shall be sure to do my best and keep her occupied."

Captain Alce frowned. "No, no, I must greet her. She is after all an Ambassador." He hesitated for a moment then. "Have Mr. Tarvyd attend me. They are both Vulcan. No doubt they have much to talk about."

Commander Reven felt a shimmer of coldness slither down his spine, but then he nodded. "Of Course, Captain. When shall you greet her?"

"She is scheduled to come on board tomorrow and we set course that day to Vulcan. A very long trip to Vulcan." The Captain sighed. "Have yourself and Mr. Tarvyd report to me in transporter room three at 0900 hours." The commander nodded. "Captain." And left.

* * *

Tarvyd could not help, but feel a little nervous as he prepared to leave for the transporter room. The ambassador coming on board was Vulcan and that meant the intricate salutes and signals native to Vulcans.

What if he did not respond quickly enough as out of practice as he was, only recently falling into the rhythm of the Vulcans? What if he gave himself away? Tarvyd consoled himself with the thought that the Vulcan ambassador would most likely be, as many Vulcans were, very discreet and not in the habit of revealing information unless specifically asked. He straightened his uniform and whispered the time honored greeting of the Vulcan's under his breath.

He arrived shortly before the Captain and Commander Reven and so had time to place a mask of quiet over his face and was perfectly composed when the transporter chief announced that Ambassador Sarzzik was ready for beam up.

"Go on." The Captain said and there was an excited silence until the form of the ambassador materialized on the transporter.

She appeared and almost immediately raised one hand spread in the Vulcan salute and said clearly, "I come to serve." Tarvyd had been asked to brief the Captain on what to say so now the Captain, with slight reluctance stepped forward and raised one hand in a poor version of the Vulcan salute and said, "Your service honors us."

The Vulcan stepped down at that point until she was level with Captain.

"Greetings Ambassador. I am Captain Alce, these are two of my officers, my second-in-command, Commander Reven." The Captain said slowly motioning to Commander Reven. "And ensign Tarvyd, my botanical and exobiologist."

The ambassador inclined her head as he said each name though her eyes lingered for a moment on Tarvyd's and through the well-hidden layers of her face Tarvyd thought he could sense a sort of amusement.

The Captain at this point clapped his hands together rather loudly and with obvious discomfiture smiled at the ambassador and said, "Well, ambassador. It is good to have you on board. Ensign Tarvyd will show you to your quarters."

The ambassador inclined her head slightly, obviously aware of the Captain's discomfort and finding it amusing. "Thank you, Captain." She spoke clearly and distinctly before following Tarvyd.

* * *

Tarvyd felt highly self-conscious as he walked beside the ambassador not sure if he should talk or say nothing to this grand lady. The ambassador turned to him finally as they entered the lift and Tarvyd suddenly noticed how dark her eyes were and how oddly warm.

"How long have you been in service, Mr. Tarvyd?"

Tarvyd anxiously counted the days in his head before responding, "Only about three or four weeks, ambassador."

She paused seeming to absorb that information before asking very carefully, "Have you found this position fulfilling?"

Tarvyd scanned her face quickly reading the real question behind her quiet eyes. "The Captain is not a bad man. He gave me a chance. That's all you can ask of any Captain."

This seemed to satisfy her for she grew quiet again and soon the exited the lift with Tarvyd leading her. She did not ask him anything more for a few moments and then startled him by turning round to glance into his dark eyes with her shockingly warm ones. "Is the Captain prone to cruelty?"

"What do you mean, ambassador?" Tarvyd asked shocked.

She smiled at him. "I have heard that some Captain's can be brutal and to put it lightly, mentally touched."

The slight jolt of shock that swept through him only lasted momentarily and then Tarvyd answered surprised, "Why no. Indeed what makes you think any Captain could be mentally touched. Starfleet would not allow it."

The Ambassador shrugged. "You hear things. I am sorry Mr. Tarvyd. I did not wish to offend you. I know though it must be hard for a Vulcan aboard a ship where the Captain is not known to be kindly to Vulcans. I know about predjeudices. I am half Betazoid myself."

Tarvyd looked at her. "You are?"

She nodded. It occured to Tarvyd that he should have figured that out sooner considering her warm eyes and inquires into his Captain's mental condition and indeed his own, but forgave himself do to the distraction of her rather surprising question.

Tarvyd found that they were at her quarters then and he bowed slightly. "Ambassador." He motioned. She entered her quarters and then turned back to look at him.

"It is no sin to be diffrent from those around you, Mr. Tarvyd." She repeated. "I have learned to deal with it as you will. You will find your place Mr. Tarvyd. It just may not be in the same shape as most."

Tarvyd bowed slightly again. "Thank you. Ambassador."

As he left the Ambassador smiled to herself. This trip was bound to be interesting for the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the new chapter, finally. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Thank you! There, I am done abusing exclamation points. (:

* * *

"Reven! Get in here!"

Commander Reven stopped dead in his tracks. The Captain had been acting odd lately and had seemed to be avoiding Reven. Now Reven's feet picked up the pace as he hurried to the Captain's ready room.

He stopped before the door to smooth his uniform and then stepped in taking a deep breath. "Yes, Captain?" He asked upon entering.

The Captain was seated in his chair, but instead of having the ruddy complexion Reven was so used to his cheeks appeared sunken and pale as if he had aged a hundred years in the last few hours. His voice came out as if in a fog. "Admiral Querick is dead."

Reven jaw dropped momentarily. "When, how...what?"

The Captain gazed at him out of sunken eyes. "He died three weeks ago. I just got the report today. No one is quite sure how he died. It is said he started acting oddly about two weeks before his death, shortly after his visit with Ambassador Sarzzik and Captain Premite."

Reven felt as if someone had dumped a pail of lead into him. The words came out slowly and jarring. "Captain Premite? Is that not the Captain who visited Anethma?"

Captain Alce nodded soberly. "Yes. I am afraid will we have to skip Anethma this year. It has been quarantined for fear that that is where Querick got his illness."

Reven rubbed his hairless chin in a vexated movement. "But then why did Captain Premite not get sick?"

The Captain shrugged. "They are still investigating the cause of Querick's death. They are not sure what it is that caused Querick's death."

The Captain seemed to shake himself momentarily out of his haze. "I must take preccautions. Reven, please set a course to the nearest Star Base. I have a fear that...well, get that Vulcan ensign we have to talk to Ambassador Sarzzik about the delay."

Reven could feel his eyebrows raise in surprise. "Is that not something you should handle, Captain?"

The Captain straightened in his chair. "Did I or did I not give you an order, Commander?"

Reven, surprised nodded stiffly. "Yes, Captain Alce. You did. I shall carry them out immediately." And with a stiff nod to the Captain Commander Reven left.

* * *

"Me? Surely you are mistaken Mr. Reven."

Reven could feel his face muscles aching with held in tension. "No, I am not Mr. Tarvyd. Mr. Tarvyd we are going to have to work on your manners. This is a Starship not a picnic Mr. Tarvyd and I gave you a simple order. You are acting as if I asked you to rub the ears of a Ferengi ."

Tarvyd refrained from shivering. Ferengi. Dirty stealers and liars. "No sir. I am sorry, sir. I was merely...confused."

Reven glanced at him. "You are Vulcan Tarvyd. Try and act like one and stop giving me explanations and excuses and do what I say."

Tarvyd's irrational anger rose to the surface, but with effort he managed to merely nod his head and say. "Yes, sir. Right away."

Reven frowned at him and stalked off leaving Tarvyd to deal with the Romulan fury at the implied insult. Tarvyd took a breath and calmed himself in time to avoid punching the wall in fury.

This, Tarvyd thought rather wryly was the reason there were not many Romulans on Starships. They went nuts at certain things, especially at implied insults by other races.

Criticism was not a Romulan strong point. In a way, Vulcans were far more sensible. They may be incredibly stuffy at times, but at least they never broke things, never talked back to an officer and never got nervous at the idea of talking to an Ambassador.

With a sigh Tarvyd straightened his unifrom and walked quickly over to the Ambassador's quarters. When he stood before her door he hesitated, but an image of Reven appeared in his head and he hurriedly signaled the Ambassador.

The door opened and he stepped in nervously. "Ambassador?"

The Ambassador was sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs in the room staring out the window. She looked up when he entered.

"Yes? You seem nervous, Mr. Tarvyd. What is it?"

Tarvyd approached her cautiously. "The Captain wishes me to tell you that there will be a slight delay in reaching Vulcan. He wishes to stop at the nearest Star Base."

The Ambassador stood. "He wants to do what?"

Tarvyd took a slow breath, surprised at her outburst. "He wishes to stop at the nearest Star Base, Ambassador. I am sure the delay will not be long."

The Ambassador's features had grown ridgid. "He must not! I must get to Vulcan on time!"

Tarvyd held his ground. "I am sorry, Ambassador. I cannot do anything about it." "You must! You must!" She repeated.

"I will do my best, Ambassador. I will speak to my Commanding officer immediately."

The Ambassador nodded and seemed to calm down slightly. "Yes, please do Mr. Tarvyd. Thank you very much. It is most urgent."

Tarvyd gave a slight bow to her and hurriedly left the Ambassador's room.


End file.
